


strange love

by mother_hearted



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Rewrite, Screenplay/Script Format, Spoilers, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: You can even be awfully charming, when you unhinge your mandible from your face.A rewrite of Supports C - S.





	strange love

**Author's Note:**

> I can't do sprite edits, but I can write. My own take on Erk and Serra's dynamic and the potential Canon wasted tbqh.

**RANK C**

Serra: Eeeeeeerk!  
Erk: .....  
Serra: Erk! I'm RIGHT behind you!  
Erk: ...  
Erk: I know.  
Erk: That's why I didn't turn around.  
Serra: Huh?  
Serra: Oh, I know.  
Serra: You had to take one your little moments, right?  
Erk: ...  
Serra: Your memory is quite sharp... but even that isn't enough to prepare you for my radiance face to face.  
Erk: That's. Not it at all.  
Serra: Sure, sure, listen.  
Erk: I will not! I am currently employed elsewhere!  
Serra: What? Such a harsh tone from the man who escorted my delicate frame to Ostia's house. You really are just as I remembered.  
Serra: Hmph.  
Erk: You are many things, Serra. But delicate is not one of them.  
Erk: Might I suggest, "selective of hearing," instead.  
Serra: I don't know what you're talking about.  
Erk: Augh....  
Serra: Whoever your employer is, you both have plenty to gain if you join up with Lord Eliwood!  
Erk: With the current political climate, I am forced to agree.  
Serra: Ah!  
Serra: Well, what are we waiting for!  
Serra: We must go, keep in front of me, Erk!  
Erk: This does not mean I am your guard!

 

**RANK B**

Erk: Serra.  
Serra: Hm?  
Serra: Is it my dearest Erk approaching ME?  
Erk: Be serious, for once.  
Serra: I am.  
Serra: What a harsh face.  
Serra: Really, Erk.  
Serra: You have to understand, it's only natural I fawn over Lord Hector.  
Erk: ...what.  
Serra: He's nobility, FINE nobility!  
Serra: As a girl, it's only natural.  
Erk: How is it before I even speak, you throw the world into chaos.  
Erk: What sort of crooked spoon was forced into your mouth as a child.  
Serra: I was a very proper child, I'll have you know.  
Erk: Nevermind.  
Erk: Serra.  
Serra: You're always so serious, what!  
Erk: Underneath your gibberish, you're quite intuitive, aren't you.  
Serra: ....  
Serra: Was that.. a compliment?  
Serra: You don't. Do that.  
Serra: Are you dying?  
Serra: Is this why you've come to me, for St. Elimine's blessings?  
Erk: You says things like that often, what is normal of me, and what is not.  
Erk: However, you spout so much nonsense it gets buried all too quickly.  
Serra: Ugh, forget blessings, you may end up cursed instead!  
Erk: Why are doing this?  
Serra: This??  
Erk: Right now. You're talking for the sake of talking.  
Erk: You keep rambling on and on and --  
Serra: This is how a conversation works, Erk!  
Serra: You open your mouth. Words come out. Wow.  
Serra: And sometimes people remember what other people say during conversation.  
Serra: Amazing.  
Erk: .....  
Serra: .....  
Erk: .....  
Serra: Is it so strange OR remarkable I remember anything about you?  
Serra: We traveled for weeks together, on foot, nonetheless.  
Serra: Of course, I remembered.  
Serra: You can even be awfully charming, when you unhinge your mandible from your face.  
Serra: Forget it.  
Erk: Where are you going?  
Serra: I'm in a bad mood.  
Serra: I'm leaving.  
Serra: Bleh.

 

**RANK A**

Serra: .....  
Erk: .....  
Serra: Don't bend your arm, keep it straight.  
Serra: This takes time, you know.  
Serra: And I won't hear the end of it, if you heal crooked.  
Serra: Just my luck, Oswin and Lord Hector see the fruits of my labor like this.  
Erk: So we're back on speaking terms, I take it.  
Serra: ...for the time being.  
Serra: Or you can just stay quiet.  
Serra: I recall many forest walks that went in that direction.  
Erk: Serra, perhaps you could listen for a change?  
Erk: Quietly.  
Serra: .....  
Serra: You're mean.  
Serra: Do you even mean to be?  
Serra: Or were you born with a sour tongue.  
Erk: I'm patient with tomes, not with people.  
Serra: .....  
Erk: You're annoying... but sweet.  
Erk: You remember how I forget dinner, and where I tend to keep notes and scrolls.  
Erk: All hidden in random pockets of my robes.  
Erk: You even remember how I lose track of time when I read, and snuff out the candles to prove how dark it's become.  
Erk: You know my habits exceedingly well.  
Erk: It makes me...  
Serra: ......  
Erk: ......  
Serra: .....  
Serra: WELL?  
Serra: It makes you red like an apple?  
Serra: Blue like a blueberry?  
Serra: What?!  
Erk: Uncomf...  
Serra: Erk, I can't hear you--  
Erk: UNCOMFORTABLE.  
Erk: It makes me uncomfortable, to be known so... easily.  
Erk: When I am not... much to know.  
Serra: ...  
Erk: You jump around so confidently, and that makes it worse. I wonder how you know me.  
Erk: And I wonder how you can be so insecure.  
Serra: ....  
Serra: Your arm is healed.  
Serra: I have to get back to the front.  
Serra: After all, it's what is expected of me.  
Erk: Serra!

 

**RANK S**

Serra: .....  
Serra: .....  
Serra: .....  
Serra: Are you there, Erk?  
Erk: It's early, how are you even awake?  
Serra: .....  
Serra: The monastery believed when the sun rose, so did we.  
Serra: And when the darkness spread from the sky to the ground, we closed our eyes and ended the day.  
Serra: I have to force myself to sleep even an hour later.  
Serra: This little group, hahah...  
Serra: Everyone sleeps so easily.  
Serra: .....  
Serra: I don't want your pity, Erk.  
Serra: It's the one thing that will make me hate you.  
Erk: Pity?  
Erk: When have I pitied you?  
Serra: You will. If I tell you, you will.  
Serra: And I'll hate you, I'll hate you with all my heart.  
Erk: You're being ridiculous.  
Serra: You don't know! You can say every mean and rude thing you want to me, anyone could!  
Serra: It will always be better than being pitied.  
Erk: ....  
Serra: The one time I wanted to shut you up was because you WERE right. You saw through me.  
Serra: All I can do is talk, and you know why? It's free, and right here, and I'll never be without.  
Serra: What else did I have, a poor girl in a destitute home that could only regularly provide prayers, not food, not beds, no kinds words that didn't come from God.  
Serra: But I won't be colored by that.  
Serra: I refuse.  
Serra: I won't be pitied for my suffering or any ugly bit of my past!  
Serra: Ah...  
Erk: Serra.  
Erk: You're mistaken.  
Serra: ...?  
Erk: You are not a victim.  
Erk: You are a survivor.  
Erk: Even in this, you're destined to be stubborn.  
Serra: (scowls intensifies)  
Erk: You're stronger than most servicemen!  
Erk: And ten times as loud.  
Erk: Being lonely is just... a matter of circumstance.  
Serra: W-Who says I'm lonely, huh, huh?!  
Erk: I do.  
Erk: After all, you tried to befriend me.  
Erk: And I couldn't have been chillier than my Master's iciest magic spells.  
Erk: Even now, you're better off trying to charm Matthew, or Lord Hector.  
Erk: They have skills... with words.  
Serra: Skills you lack, huh.  
Erk: ....  
Serra: I almost wish you weren't so predictable.  
Serra: Calling me insecure...  
Serra: You can throw fire balls in loops and patterns, more complex than a stitch.  
Serra: Erk!  
Serra: You bone head.  
Serra: How dare you assassinate my character like this!  
Erk: Excuse me?  
Erk: What are you accusing me of?  
Serra: Saying I'm better off, pffft! Because you're lacking, or, how did you put it, not much.  
Serra: Tell me.  
Serra: What do I look like for being the girl who fell in love with you!  
Erk: ...........  
Erk: WHAT?!  
Serra: You're smart! And tough, even if you are small! But I like that about you, I can rest myself on your shoulders after a long day's trek.  
Erk: Slow down. Wait. What's happening?  
Serra: You're so uptight but so obvious! I know you care about me.  
Erk: ....  
Serra: You wouldn't have approached me to speak, in the first place. You wanted to know why I was sad. You thought I was lonely.  
Serra: Bone head, you're just like me.  
Serra: We don't want anyone to know who we really are.  
Serra: But we suuuuure blew it for each other.  
Erk: That's the worst way you could have put it...  
Erk: but the most accurate.  
Erk: Serra....  
Erk: Is this why you came to talk to me.  
Serra: No.  
Erk: No. No?  
Serra: I was going to tell you to mind your own business, when you can't even acknowledge your own self.  
Serra: But then I saw the sleep lines in your face... and my truth wanted to come out.  
Serra: I love you, Erk.  
Serra: But if you ever pity me, for being too loud, or being in the way, or for ever being myself, I'll hate you.  
Serra: I'll cry and cry and cry and make you hate yourself, too.  
Erk: You're a terrifying girl.  
Erk: ...  
Erk: But you've become very. Important. To me.  
Serra: Wow, you said it.  
Erk: .........sighs.  
Erk: Where do we go from here, this is a war, after all.  
Serra: Rain check?  
Serra: Besides. I have to check with Lucius about how guilty I have to be over my chastity vow.  
Erk: .........  
Serra: Erk?  
Serra: Erk!  
Serra: DID YOU JUST DIE STANDING UP?


End file.
